


Stupid Thing - A Mark/Stephen Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: When Love Comes Along (1998)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Cowgirl Position, Crying, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Overcomes Everything, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Slash, anger issues, gratuitous male kissing, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is a music vid to the song "Stupid Thing" by Nickel, using clips from the New Zealand movie "When Love Comes".I'm one step away from crashing to my knees. One step away from spilling my guts to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at Wincon 2013.
> 
> Clips are from the movie _When Love Comes._ (also released as "When Love Comes Along")

**Title of vid:** Stupid Thing  
**Fandom:** When Love Comes  
**Song:** "Stupid Thing" by Nickel  
**Summary:** Mark isn't sure he's capable of loving Stephen back, but he does a stupid thing and calls him...

 **Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xoJPY1iQts).

** "Stupid Thing" by Nickel (with movie dialogue) **

_**Fig:** Can I ask you something? You're on the game, eh?_  
_**Mark:** Why'd you say that?_  
_**Fig:** Just the way I've seen you looking. It doesn't matter._  
_**Mark:** I stopped._  
_**Fig:** What, when Stephan bought you?_  
_**Mark:** Aw, shit, Fig._  
_**Fig:** What?_  
  
I did a stupid thing last night  
I called you  
A moment of weakness  
No not a moment  
More like three months of weakness  
  
I'm one step away from crashing to my knees  
One step away from spilling my guts to you  
  
I did a stupid thing last night  
I called you  
I'm doing all right  
No don't feel sorry for me  
Really I'm all right  
  
I'm one step away from crashing to my knees  
One step away from spilling my guts to you  
  
_**Stephan:** I can't do this_  
_**Mark:** Why can't you do this?_  
_**Stephan:** 'Cause first you're not there, then you're in my face. I need to know where I am, y'know? You break my heart. Well, not any more. Fuck off!_  
~*~  
_**Stephan:** I love you Mark._  
_**Mark:** I don't think I can love anyone._  
_**Stephan:** Why?_  
_**Mark:** You used to pay, right? So I didn't have to care. You wanted someone, and I could be that. But now... there's not as much in me as you think._  
_**Stephan:** Oh, baby, that's not true._  
_**Mark:** But it is true!_  
  
You see, there's this huge chunk of me missing  
It's gone  
And I can't feel it  
I can't feel it  
I can't feel it  
  
I did a stupid thing last night  
I called you  
It's the last time  
And maybe tomorrow night will be the last time  
  
And I'm one step away from crashing to my knees (one step away from crashing to my knees)  
One step away from spilling my guts to you (one step away from spilling my guts to you)  
One step away from crashing to my knees (one step away from crashing to my knees)  
One step away from spilling my guts to you (one step away from spilling my guts to you)  
  
_**Mark:** Close your eyes. Now open them. I love you._


End file.
